Dia de los Merodeadores
by A. Leanne
Summary: Dia Anderson is one of the five girls in the entire school that hate the Marauders, but the Marauders don't seem to get that. Even the teachers love them. Sure, maybe they don't like each other... But how could they possibly hate them? So they push the girls to the limits until one day, they can't take it anymore. It's time for someone to upstage the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: The Day of the Marauders... I think. I had to use Google Translate for the last word, I don't know enough Spanish for that. This is my first Marauder Era fic, so I'm a little hesitant, but I think I'm doing okay. A big shoutout to CharlotteBlackwood, MeekaLove004, and gracedkelly. They inspired me to write this and I'm glad they did because it's so much fun to write! Also, thank you to IrisstoneHPfan for getting me to get off my butt and write after I made a deal with her - she updates in a week and I publish the first chapter of one of my fics.**

** Please, please, please leave a review, they motivate me to go faster and update more often, although I'm creating a backlog of chapters as we speak so hopefully I'll have some for you anyway. I know how skimpy people are on their reviews… (I don't claim to like it, but I know, believe me.)**

** Constructive criticism and ideas are some of my favorite things, but flames will be used to send back in time and kill Hitler. (River Song didn't get to, so I thought I would.)**

** Just out of curiosity, if you actually read this then comment 'great googly moogly', and if you got my Doctor Who reference then comment 'purple sparkly pandas'. If you got my Marauders Will Pay by MeekaLove004 reference then comment 'payback'. If you got any other references then please tell me what they are because I have no idea!**

** My story lives in a happy, AU world, and I will continue through Harry's years at Hogwarts… Maybe. Depends on how people like this. Good luck sticking with this because this might end up being the longest fic on the site. It starts in the Marauders' sixth year through the first defeating of Voldemort, and then skips ahead to Harry's first year. Yes, I am changing a lot, however, I don't like how much death there was, and I don't care if it's a war, I don't like it.**

**Sadly, I am not the god of writing, the all-powerful JK Rowling, and only the plot and my OCs belong to me.**

** And now… We begin!**

* * *

My name is Dia Anderson, I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, and I can't _stand _the Marauders… Even if they are cute… I guess you could that's mostly because all of the pranks they pulled on me for my first four years at Hogwarts, but when I got them back, they left me alone. I promised Lily – my best friend since that first day on the train – that it would be a one – time thing, but we both know that's a promise I can't keep.

I have long, curly black hair, gray eyes, and high cheekbones. Usually I just wear my uniform and throw my robes on. No make-up required and my hair in a braid. It's practical and comfy.

Lily says that I could be beautiful if I wasn't trying so hard to play my best features down, but next to her I'm a troll. Lily Evans is the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and James Potter is falling at her feet – as well as stalking her. However, that doesn't seem to mean he won't go out with other girls. Ohhh no! He has a different girl on his arm every week.

Remus Lupin is better, and to me, the most likeable of the group. He still goes out with plenty of girls, but he's such a romantic, and I think he's waiting for someone really special. He's a bit more laid back, studious, and controlled, but he's still a huge part of everything. He's the brains of the group and without him their pranks wouldn't be nearly as good and a lot more cruel.

Peter Pettigrew is a small boy, a little awkward but kind of cute in that sense. He doesn't have quite the same connection with the other boys, but he's made other friends. He's quiet and strange with blond hair and watery blue eyes, but he also comes up with quite a few pranks and has gotten a number of girls for himself.

Don't even get me started on Sirius Black. He is the worst of them all. He strings girls along five at a time and they are always surprised and devastated whenever they find out about the other four, but I think they expect it. He's also the most attractive of them all. He actually looks kind of like me, and I despise it, but – and I hate to say this – it looks so much better on him.

His hair is shaggy and brushes his shoulders like he just rolled out of bed, his gray eyes sparkled, always full of laughter, and his cheekbones give him a regal look.

My hair is certainly _not _best suited to a tousled look, my eyes are dull and tired, and my cheekbones only accentuate the look, making my face look long and drawn.

He likes to rub it in. I like to smack him. Or at least, I'd like to. Last time I did that his fanclub descended on me like bears, hitting and pulling my hair. I've decided I will never wear fake nails. They can do too much damage. He doesn't think twice about what his actions do. I showed my bruises to the world, hoping he would feel guilty, but he never even noticed, and when McGonagall looked worried I cast a glamour. I refused to damage my pride any more by going to the hospital wing.

You could say I'm bitter at all the pain he's caused me. I prefer to say vengeful.

It's true.

I am.

It's the first day back and Lily, Marlene, Tracey, Jay, and I are crowded into a compartment towards the back. None of us are huge fans of the Marauders and we're hoping that they won't come this far back.

Lucky us, they were running late and ours' was the only compartment left with any room.

'Yay.'

"Hey is there any – oh no, it's you guys." Sirius groaned and immediately turned back around. So he remembered me. Or at least, he remembered what I did to his hair.

"Pads, I'm tired of walking up and down the entire length of the train. Let's just go wherever there's room." We all spread out.

"There _was _room. But…" Tracey Hall. One Sirius's many flings. He got bored and we were left to pick up the pieces. And again with Marlene. And again with Jay.

"See?"

Remus came and promptly sat between my legs which I had stretched across the seat.

"There's plenty of room." I didn't bother to move my legs. Now there was no room for anyone else. I was waiting for at least Sirius to sit down, and hopefully as far away as possible, before I made any attempt at letting one of the other boys sit down. Probably Peter.

"But _Proooongs!_" When that didn't work he turned to Remus. "Please Moony?" Again, it didn't work. "Wormtail?" They all shook their heads and sat where they liked. Sirius was the last man standing. None of us moved. Finally, he came and sat down in my lap.

"OOF! Get off me!"

"There's nowhere else!"

"I'm sure your many adoring fans would love to make some room in one of their compartments!"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of!"

"Oh, you love it, don't even try!"

"It's not my fault I was born this perfect." He ran his fingers through his hair and shifted. The Marauders laughed. The girls stayed silent in silent respect for my plight.

"Perfect? Hardly. You're too heavy to be perfect." The girls snickered. The boys' eyes went wide. Sirius went red. "Although, it _is _a perfect opportunity to finish what I started last year." I tugged on his hair. "I see it's still growing back." The compartment was quiet. His hands instinctively flew up to protect his precious locks.

"You wouldn't."

"Get off me, Sirius Black, or you might start to reconsider that statement."

"Fine." He got up, picked my legs up, and sat down near the door. He put my legs back down. I kicked sideways into his stomach.

"Took you long enough." He just wheezed.

An hour later I was fast asleep, my head having long since lolled back onto Tracey's shoulder. I don't remember much of the trip, but when I woke up Sirius and Remus had fallen asleep too. Remus was in my lap and Sirius was hugging one of my feet. Lily raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"If you didn't hate each other's guts I would say you looked cute all snuggled up together." I glared at her. James whispered something to Peter. They both grinned in my direction.

"What…?" I was wary and knew something was up, and I also wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer to my hesitant question.

"Nothing!" They both quickly tried to cover up. It was creepy. I had heard that they were all practically joined at the hip, but speaking in unison was new territory. I turned to Lily again.

"How much longer?"

"About twenty minutes."

"We need to change!" I tugged my feet away from Sirius, who sleepily protested, and gently slid my feet out from under Remus. I decided to let him sleep. He always looked so tired, and I had started to suspect he was hiding something. Lily, Tracey, Marlene, Jay, and I all grabbed our robes, dashed to the small bathroom, changed, and made it back only five minutes before we had to get our stuff and get off the train.

What can I say? We're girls. We take a while.

Sirius was still asleep so I decided to get back at him for sitting on me earlier. I plopped down on his lap and wriggled around until he woke up.

"Sweetheart, you might want to stop wiggling like that." He had been jolted awake and as soon as he recovered from the initial shock he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I stopped.

"I thought I wasn't pretty enough to be worth your time?"

"I'm only human." I stood up.

"You have three minutes to get your robes on and be ready to get out of here. I suggest you get started." The other eight of us were dressed and ready to go.

"Merlin's beard! Why didn't you guys wake me up!?" James shrugged and nodded towards me.

"We were curious about what she would do."

When the train stopped we all got off and didn't say a word to one another for the next few weeks. It was nice, those strangely Marauder – free weeks.

…Until, of course, the immanent prank looming over our heads. They couldn't possibly go an entire school year without pranking at least _one _of us, and I was hoping they would just get it over and done with. The longer it takes the more spectacular it will be.

The more spectacular it is, the more ruthless my retaliation.

So maybe I could wait.

Their self-control finally burst at the seams and a month into the year we were pranked. And pranked again. And again. And again. _And again. _

I wasn't happy.

I have all my classes with them on Wednesdays and something was set up for the girls and me in every single one of them. It started at breakfast. When I woke up I had no idea that my personal day of hell was about to begin, so I left my hair down and didn't bring a hair tie with me.

_Whoops._

* * *

Breakfast, October 8th, 1975, 8:16 a.m.: Goblet charmed to never fill; instead, drink is transported to above head and dropped. See _wormhole_

Potions, October 8th, 1975, 9:39 a.m.: Exploding dungbombs placed underneath seat and desk and placed inside of cauldron.

Charms, October 8th, 1975, 10:47 a.m.: Notes start writing themselves, but they are not notes on Charms. See _diary_

Herbology, October 8th, 1975, 11:24 a.m.: Small Devil's Snare wraps around legs and starts singing opera.

Lunch, October 8th, 1975, 12:02 p.m.: Soup bowl flies into air and dumps itself on skirt. See _peeing one's self_

Muggle Studies, October 8th, 1975, 1:53 p.m.: Clothes brought in for show fly at head and wrap. See _mummy_

Defence Against the Dark Arts, October 8th, 1975, 2:38 p.m.: Boggart released. 'Nuff said.

Care of Magical Creatures, October 8th, 1975, 3:06 p.m.: Will never look at another unicorn the same way again. Ever. See _trauma_

Free Period, October 8th, 1975, 4:45 p.m.: Books attacked. Madam Pince very unhappy.

Dinner, October 8th, 1975, 5:31 p.m.: Hair turned red and gold, veritaserum slipped into goblet, embarrassing questions asked.

* * *

That night we all sat in our dorm and planned our revenge. Not to be arrogant, but it's going to be spectacular.

We were up planning until a little after midnight, so I was worried I would miss the first phase, but it wasn't a problem. I was up long before I had to be.

The first thing I did when I woke up was claim the shower. I knew that Jay and Lily would be waking up soon, so I had to get in quick. It was a constant battle between the five of us, but since Tracey and Marlene were never up early enough it was really only between Lily, Jay, and I, which is just fine by me. Just two less girls to have to fight for the shower.

I heard Lily start to wake up as I finished brushing out my hair, charming it dry. She came in the bathroom and fixed my hair for me. When I was done my hair was perfectly curled and slightly messy, but in a good way.

_Note to self: Ask Lily how she did that!_

"Now what do I do? You know make-up isn't my strong point. I don't even know what colors look good on me!" She studied my face for a minute before teaching me to do a smoky-eye with silver eye-liner and a light coating of mascara.

"There! Done!" I looked in the mirror. It was still me, but I looked so different. Pretty, kind of. Unfortunately, I still had bags and my lips and cheeks lacked a little color.

"Is that really it?"

"Well, no, use a little under-eye concealer, blush, and lip gloss, but that's it. You have such great skin, you don't need anything else. You look like a doll!" We grinned at each other. Lily had often complained that my skin was too good to be true and that she wished she had it. It was an old joke between us. I finished up and left the bathroom and she took a shower.

We'd picked out our outfits at about ten last night and I was told how to wear mine, but I still wasn't sure I wanted to.

Marlene said that she was jealous of my cup size, but I had always seen it as a problem. It was so much harder to play Quidditch. But when I stood next to the girls Sirius and James went out with… My D-cup didn't seem so big. Tracey said they doubled up their bras. I tried it, and then put on my shirt, leaving two more buttons than usual unbuttoned. It felt weird, but not as uncomfortable as I thought it would. If I wasn't paying attention to it I wouldn't notice. The other three woke up as I stared hopelessly at my skirt. We had all agreed to shorten them but I had no idea how short I was supposed to go!

"Put it on, I'll tell you how short." Tracey and Jay hid their giggles behind their hands.

"Marlene, you read my mind. _Thank _you!" I tugged it on and Marlene muttered a spell under her breath, shortening my skirt to just the right length.

"There!"

"Thanks again…" I blushed and looked down. Even if it was the perfect length that didn't mean I was used to it… At all. I had always scoffed at the girls that wore skirts this short and now I was one of them.

I slipped on the pair of boots she had somehow corralled me into wearing. Black leather that went up to my knees and melted to the form of my legs like butter. I laced them up. They looked kind of like combat boots, just a little bit more girly, and there was no tongue between my leg and the gold laces. I was still a little uncertain, but as I loosely put my tie on and looked in the mirror I realized that I _liked _how I looked. I looked _good._

By the time I was done we were all wearing matching out fits, just with different shoes, and Marlene and Tracey were wearing jewelry.

Lily was practically glowing. Her face glittered gold and bronze and her uniform fit her like a second skin. She had brushed her out to its full length and it blew back with every step she took in her gold wedges. She looked like something out of a muggle magazine.

Marlene's sharp features were even more dramatic with dark colors and the accentuation of her already ridiculously high cheekbones. She looked like a dark queen, mysterious and haughty. Her shoes had been transfigured into elegant heels. It suits her.

Tracey was exceptionally girly, but unapproachable, like a muggle cheerleader. Her long, curly blond hair was in two low ponytails and her make-up was pink, purple, and sparkly. She was wearing what Lily called 'high tops'. I still don't get it. However, Amos Diggory, who was quite smitten, probably wouldn't care _what _her shoes were called.

Jay had on a lot of pale colors giving her a dewy, shimmering look. I don't know how to describe it. Her short brown hair fell slightly into her face. She's quiet, shy and unassuming, and her ballet flats were silent making her perfect to sneak up behind the boys for the grand finale.

I was least stunning of all of them which meant there was no way for me to get romantically involved with any of them and that was perfect. We had made a pact that unless all of us were going out with one of them or their other friends, the remaining girls would continue with the prank until it was done. It would take the rest of the year and I wanted to finish it. After this year the boys wouldn't bother any of us again. And after years one through four, I'm perfectly fine with that.

"Ready, girls?" My voice was a lot steadier than my hands.

"Ready." Lily sounded confidant and it showed on her face as well. The other three murmured their agreement.

"Here we go."

**A/N: So, I never read the notes on the bottom and it's fine if you don't want to read this, but I just though the corrections spell check was making were ridiculous and I had to share. Apparently i'm passive, redundant, and I use cliches. Yes, thank you for pointing that out. That's not spelling or grammar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, chapter two! I didn't read through it much, but I did go over spelling, grammar, etc., and I hope it turned out okay. It turns a little bit darker this chapter because as a writer seeing everything going peachy, well... I took a leaf out of JK's book, just a different type of bad.**

**As always review, review, review. Reviews make the world go 'round. They make new chapters come faster, you know. So if you like what say, tell me!**

**Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters but my own as well as the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We grabbed our bags and walked down to breakfast as a group. There were only a couple of first years in the common room and the boys looked like they might faint. The girls looked like they wanted to be us. In a few years, though, they probably would be.

The hallways were empty, and I gave a sigh of relief. At first it was relief of not having to deal with anyone older than thirteen; then it was at the realization that if everyone was in the Great Hall we would have a nice big entrance and the boys would notice us for sure.

"I wonder if they'll realize who we are…" Jay turned to look at Tracey.

"I'm sure they will. James knows Lily's face by heart and if he knows its Lily he'll know it's us." Lily's eyes narrowed before she sighed and gave up on being angry. She knows just as well as we do that it's true. He had decided he was absolutely in love with her the first time he saw her. _She _decided that it wasn't going to happen. Severus Snape was caught in the middle. He and Lily had been friends since they were kids, so when Lily wanted nothing to do with James and everything to do with Severus, well… his Hogwarts experience when it comes to the Marauders has been much worse than mine. Last year he said some things that I know he regrets. Lily refuses to listen to any of his apologies. He's been spiraling out of control ever since no matter how hard I try to help him. Those other Slytherin boys have been a bad influence and I really don't like where he's going. You-Know-Who's been recruiting. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle have already gone over. I heard that Regulus Black was next. It's only a matter of time until poor Severus does too.

Speaking of, Severus was one of the first to turn towards us when we walked in. He looked like he might faint or kiss the very ground Lily walked on. Possibly both. The other Slytherins turned too when they saw his face. We're the epitome of Gryffindor pride, but they never seem to care. They're gob-smacked faces caught the attention of the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, and finally the Gryffindors. The Marauders were the last to turn. James nearly fainted at the sight of Lily and Peter flushed a heavy shade of pinkish-red. Remus raised his eyebrow at me and I smirked. Sirius feigned boredom but snuck a peek every couple of seconds. We went and sat down with them.

Phase One was about to begin.

I sat down next to Sirius, crossing my legs over his lap, and grabbed his cup. I pretended to drink out of it and the boys' eyes went wide – excluding James who was drooling over Lily –, but I kept my lips sealed shut. I had veritaserum in my lipstick that I wiped off on a napkin as soon as it was in there, but the color stayed on. Sirius choked on his bacon.

"Here. Have something to drink." I handed him the cup. He coughed even harder but drank just enough for Phase One, Section Sirius to work.

"Thanks, beautiful." His mouth fell open. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Tell me. What do you think of my new look?" I leaned across him for a lollipop that Marlene handed to me.

"I don't think the teachers would appreciate-"

"Sirius, tell me what you're thinking."

He leaned over and whispered something in my here. I blushed.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"What do you think of Mr. Malfoy?"

I don't think I'm at liberty to discuss what happened in the next ten minutes. I will tell you that if I think of it in polite company I might not be invited back. After a while, though, I got bored.

So I sat in his lap.

"James, if you will kindly stop ogling Lily for long enough to breath, do we have Quidditch practice tonight?"

"Hm? Um, no. I mean yes. Yes, there's practice. What about Lily? Is she coming to watch? Never mind, of course she's not. She does her homework while we have practice." He mumbled a few more things before I again lost interest.

Here's something you need to know about me: When I get bored, I fidget. A lot. Sirius, as he put it, is only human.

I stood up and stretched, showing off my toned tummy from years of Quidditch. Sirius bit his lip. I then proceeded to bend over in front of him to get my bag. Sirius clutched the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. I unwrapped the lollipop – strawberry, my favorite – and stuck it in my mouth. Sirius turned away.

"So I'll see you guys later? I'm not that hungry after all." The girls, Peter, and Remus nodded. James and Sirius were each lost in their own little worlds. "James? Sirius?"

"What?" James turned to me, still slightly unfocused.

"I'll see you later?" He blushed, realizing how out of it he had been while watching Lily.

"See you in DADA." I raised my eyebrows and smirked but didn't say anything.

"Sirius?"

"Mm-hm." He kept his head down.

As I walked out of the Great Hall I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I hoped it was good. As soon as I made it out of there I took off the façade and slumped against the wall. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

It's tough being pretty. You're constantly being watched. It's so much easier to just float along with everyone else out of sight of the rest of the student body. I sat there for about five minutes before Tracey came out.

"You okay? You did great. Sirius looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle he was so embarrassed after you slipped him that veritaserum. Plus, he can't possibly stay mad at you. He _likes _you."

"What do you mean? Who likes me? Sirius?"

"_Yes_, Sirius! I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to Hogsmead before James asks Lily."

"What? What do you mean? Sirius doesn't like me! Besides, he has an icicles shot in hell of getting me to go out with him after the four years he and the rest of the Marauders put me through."

"As does James when it comes to Lily, but that's never stopped him." I frowned.

"True… But that doesn't mean anything!" She shook her head and pulled me up.

"You're incorrigible. Come on. We have to get to class. Potions with the Slytherins." I rolled my eyes at her. Trust her to have a crush on a Slytherin.

"You mean we have to get to Jonathan Gregor." She giggled.

"Maybe, maybe not…" We both hurried down the hallway. Lily, Jay, and Marlene would walk down later seeing as none of them had finished their part of Phase One. We walked slowly knowing that we would be the first ones there. We left the Great Hall before everyone else and we would see if anyone walked by. This is the only way down to the Potions area of the Dungeons.

* * *

"Did you see what they were… wear… ing?" Peter nudged Sirius who trailed off and James and Remus both turned around.

"How did you get here before us? You were all still sitting at the table when I left and we would have seen you."

They all looked kind of uncomfortable. Remus was playing with the bottom of his shirt which he had already frayed from worrying it so much and James was cleaning his glasses far past the point of spotless. I decided either Remus or Peter would be the one I could crack.

"Remus? Are you going to tell us how you got here?" I got really close and I could tell he was getting even more nervous. "I would really appreciate it." He bit his lip and stared holes into his shoes. "You know you really shouldn't play with your shirt like that. You'll ruin it." He was tense trying not to crack under my gaze. "Please?" I was quiet so only he could hear me. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and I whirled on Peter in a flash.

"Peter? Pretty please? I just want to know." I towered over him, my gangly length finally useful. Nearly five foot seven and yet Remus, James, and Sirius are all taller than me. Lily Jay had altered the unflattering school uniform to fit to my slight figure. I'm tall and mostly aerodynamic – stupid chest – so a woman's shirt isn't exactly made for me. I don't have a lot of curves aside from my chest and hips. My stomach is flat but my waist is practically nonexistent. Great for Quidditch but annoying when you try to pick out dress robes for your parents' annual Christmas party.

"Kn- know wha- what, exactly?" I was surprised Peter had managed to stammer an answer out at all. Usually he was so shy and avoided confrontations like this.

"Peter, don't play games with me." I knew he had a serious thing going for Mary McDonald but he had always been a sucker for the girls that Sirius constantly had on his arm and I look exactly like one. Well… sort of exactly like one. Short skirt, tight shirt. Close enough.

"Games? No games. Just… Um…"

"Peter." My tone was warning now. "I'd like to know. Are you going to tell me?" He squeaked and I think it sounded like a no. "Fine. Do you know who will?" He squeaked again and this time I couldn't make out what he said. Tracey came up behind me. We had about five minutes until other people started to come and wait for Professor Slughorn to start class.

"Try Sirius." She had barely whispered it. I couldn't tell if she was more afraid that the boys would hear or that I would.

"What!? No! No way! Merlin's beard, Trace."

"Think about what I said before, Dia. About S –"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking of. You remember what _I _said?" Three minutes.

"Just try it. We only have so much longer until other people come and if you want to find out, then…."

"Fine." We were quiet and the boys could only hear a few things and they looked confused.

"Um, everything okay there, girls?" James was cautiously putting his now sparkling glasses back on.

"Sirius, would like to make a trade? I'm sure you'll like what I have to offer." I deepened my voice to dark whisper near his ear. It always worked in what the muggles call "movies".

"Um… okay? What kind of _trade_?" I twirled my hair around my finger.

"Oh, just trust me on this one."

"Alright, so I assume you want to know how we got here so fast. That's easy. Just the secret passageways. There's one right over there."

"Behind the tapestry?"

"Yeah. That one."

"That's a new one."

"You know about them?"

"You sound surprised. Of course I do, I fell into one on my first day. Went exploring that night found all of them, except, apparently this one."

"So, this trade. What's in it for me?" I walked up to him and started playing with his robes.

"You really want to know?" I slipped a dungbomb in his pockets while he was distracted.

He nodded, his eyes slightly glazed.

"You'll find out later." He gaped at me. "Close your mouth, Sirius, we are not a codfish."

He spluttered then glared at me –

– Right as all of his little fangirls – and a couple of fanboys – walked around the corner. The boys just scoffed at me, but as every single one of the girls walked by they insulted me.

"I can't believe you."

"You are so obvious."

"Transparent."

"Slut."

"Coming onto him like that."

"He'd _never _go for a girl like you."

"Whore."

"You're too ugly for him."

"You're so fat. Why on Merlin's hat would he spend time with you?"

You could say it got to me. Their comments plagued me throughout Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. By lunchtime I was convinced that I was fat and ugly and unworthy or the attention I was getting. (The random insults in the corridors didn't help either.) The only highlight of my day was when the dungbomb in Sirius' pocket went off, and what a highlight it was!

"Dia, why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry."

"You didn't have breakfast, either."

"I'm just… not." I stood up and left the Great Hall. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up in the bathroom. I splashed water on my face. I feel sick, but I don't have anything to throw up.

I don't know how long I was there but Lily cam to find me and take me to DADA.

"Dia, what's wrong? You've been hiding in here for half an hour!" She was worried. It showed in her eyes and the slight tremor in her voice. It wasn't right.

Lily is supposed to be annoyed or laughing. Not worried.

_My fault. All my fault. It's always my fault._

"Nothing. Just tired. And pissed, I guess. Sirius' fangirls are really getting on my nerves. Apparently I'm not good enough for him. They've thought I'm in love with him since I first started yelling at him. I don't understand the way they think." Her eyes got wide.

"Whatever they have brought you to, don't do it. It's not worth it, _they_ aren't worth it. You're beautiful, Dia. Don't listen to them."

Out of all the girls, Lily and I were the closest. I could read her every move, even we she couldn't. Unfortunately, she could do the same to me.

"That's not what I meant." I grinned at her. "I'm just _really _tired of their stuff." (Except I didn't say "stuff.")

She giggled.

"It's time to go to class. We have Care of Magical Creatures." I linked my arm through hers and we walked down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I couldn't believe that I convinced her.

I was in a daze for the rest of the day and was so tired by the end that I ignored the girls' questions and just went to bed.

Well… I tried. It took me an entire ten minutes to find the make-up remover and the little cotton pads to put it on. I finally got it all off, loosely braided my hair, put on a lacy tank top and a pair of pajama shorts, and fell into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up at five. I took a shower and did my hair the way Lily did yesterday. I put on a thin layer of silver eyeliner enhancing the gray of my eyes and put on some under-eye concealer.

_Friday_

I decided to let myself go. I put on a black tank top and let my white button-up hang open. I tugged on my newly shortened skirt, some thigh-high stockings, and tied my Gryffindor tie around my neck. Then I straightened my hair. It only took me forty-five minutes. I was down to the Great Hall by six thirty.

Remember – stockings, not socks. They're sheer and have lace at the top and that lace is clearly visible with my skirt.

Then I put on a pair of gold flats and a gold headband with a bow on top and went down to breakfast.

I didn't eat breakfast. Or lunch. I only ate what I needed to at dinner so that my friends wouldn't worry. The only thing I don't have with any of the girls is Ancient Runes so I started acting like I had to study during lunch for it because I couldn't keep up. I kept going for a week. The only time I ate a decent meal was over the weekend and I always threw it up afterwards.

And they never noticed. They never even found out that Ancient Runes is my best subject and I quickly became the best in class by far after studying it all the time. I study other things too, of course, but mostly Ancient Runes.

No one ever noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, chapter three! I know, I don't have any interesting names for my chapters. I feel like I can't come up with any for this story without giving things away. I don't have much to say about this one, only that, again, yes, it's kind of dark. I'm going to try to pick everything back up again, but it has to run its course first.**

**I wanted to talk about my first review (Yay!) This was posted by ArticWinter.**

**"This is an amazing story and incredibly well-written. This is one of the few stories that so far has absolute no plot-holes whatsoever, and whose main character is not a Mary-Sue.**

**I am very interested in Dia's character and can't wait to see how she will develop. I also like her hate-hate relationship with the Marauders and look forward to her and Sirius' relationship developing.**

**Call me odd (which I most likely am), but I like the fact that this story took a dark turn. Stories shouldn't be all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns. They should have a dark element to them, even in it is difficult to define. I especially like this story because I used to be anorexic and still battle it, and it makes me feel good to know that other people -even if they're fictional- deal with the same things I do/did.**

**I believe that this will become one of the great Marauder-OC stories that people love reading, as in my eyes, it already is.**

**Can't wait for the next update, and Merry Late Christmas and Happy Early New Year!"**

**ArticWinter: First of all, thank you so much for your review, it makes me feel really good! Second, hang in there because you matter what anyone tells you, you are beautiful. Fight for yourself and the people around you. Even though I have never met you, I know that you are a beautiful, wonderful person. Stay strong! Third, I have never gone through what you have gone through, and I know that I never want to, but you are an inspiration to me. Anyone that can go through that and make it out alive is an incredible person. You must struggle a lot.**

**I know this A/N has been a long one, but I felt like some things needed to be shared. I'll post the full thing in the next chapter.**

**As always, review, review, review and tell all your friends!**

**Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for my own, and the plot... Of this story... Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

_One Week Later…_

"Dia! Hey! DIA!" A fourth year boy came skidding around the corner. I had seen him snogging his boyfriend earlier so I didn't feel the need to cross my arms over my chest. It was nice. There are _too many_ perverted fourteen year olds in the world!

"What?"

"There's going to be a party after the match today and Sirius and James wanted to know if you could pick up some drinks? They got the snacks but the house elves refuse to give them anything since they found out they spiked everything last time."

"I will." He spun around to go tell them, obviously being paid to be their messenger boy.

Remus appeared out of nowhere behind me.

"You seemed comfortable with him. Usually you hide behind a defiant posture to scare guys off."

"He's gay. Remus, how are you feeling?" _It's getting close to the full moon._

"Fine, why?"

"When did the other boys become animagi?" I was quiet, but it didn't matter. Everyone else was heading down to the match to get seats. I had Jay save me a seat so I change into a sweater. Saturday. My favorite.

By the time I broke out of my thoughts Remus had recovered from his shock.

"How did you know?"

"Summer before fifth year I taught myself how in preparation for the war. No one else knows. Once I was, I could tell that the guys are too. And Remus… I know. And it's okay. If you need anything, I'm here. I know there's not much I can do, but if you ever need time away from the boys just tell me. My uncle was and he always tended to get touchy with people like the other Marauders." He chuckled, but he also seemed relieved.

"I know that no one knows about you being an animagus, but does anyone else know about my furry little problem?"

"Lily, Tracey, Jay, and Marlene. They all figured it out for themselves."

"What's your animagus?" I smiled.

"A snow leopard."

"It fits you. Makes sense."

"I was just going to change and then head down to the pitch. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Want me to wait for you?" I grinned and linked my arm through his.

"I'll only be a second."

He kept to his word and waited for me while I pulled on a lacy gold V-neck and a pair of red boots over my skinny jeans. I braided my hair with red and gold ribbons, painted my lips red, and then walked back to the common room where Remus waited.

We walked down to the Quidditch pitch and I wrapped my scarf around my neck. I tapped Marlene on the shoulder.

"What did we miss?"

"We? Oh! We. Um, not much, really. Beating Hufflepuff by quite a lot, but that's nothing new." She gasped. "James got the snitch! It must be one of the shortest games ever!"

"I can't believe I missed the entire thing. Ah well. I have to go get drinks for the after party, anybody want to come?"

"Peter and I have to go congratulate the boys, sorry."

"And Tracey and I volunteered to set up." Lily looked apologetic. Marlene, Jay and I ended up going down to the kitchens together to get some pumpkin juice.

It took us a good few minutes to walk all the way down there and I was a little worried that they'd start everything without us but I guess it doesn't really matter. I reached up and tickled the pear. It laughed and the portrait swung open revealing a shining kitchen with a whole bunch of house elves running around and preparing for dinner which I didn't think that many Gryffindors would be going to. Probably just first through third years. A small house elf with huge ears and bright blue-gray eyes came up and tugged at my sweater.

"Oh! Hey Pipsy!"

"What can Pipsy do for Miss Dia?"

"Just some pumpkin juice for a party we're throwing. Thank you, Pipsy!" She rushed around getting three big carafes of pumpkin juice and a bunch of goblets. I put them all into a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it and the three of us managed to carry it back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wibblesprout." The Fat Lady swung forward and only a few people were back. Maybe ten or fifteen were setting up decorations and another five were putting food on a couple of tables they had conjured.

"Alright. Where should we put the drinks?" I turned to a fifth year boy and girl duo setting up the sweets table.

"Over there on that empty table." I recognized the boy from earlier.

"Hey! You're the one that told me to get the drinks! Long time no see!" He grinned and we chatted for a few minutes before more people started to come in and everything had been all set up. I waved and bounded up the stairs to my dormitory to change into a dress. Almost all of the other girls had already changed and Lily was just finishing putting the last curl in her hair.

I tugged off my clothes and dug through my trunk until I found the perfect dress. It's gold and sequined and shows off my legs – the only part of me that's not completely fat. It has a sweetheart neckline and a thick red band around the middle. The band shoves up my chest and the rest of the dress fans out from it. It's one of my favorites. I waved my wand and my hair fell into perfect spiraling ringlets and I charmed gold streaks into it. I re-applied my lip stain and pulled on a pair of red bejeweled pumps and walked back down the stairs into the pulsing swell of dancers.

I must look really different because Sirius came up and started to dance with me. He didn't talk to me at all while we danced and didn't say anything when we went and got drinks. I was fine with that, but eventually I got bored and wanted to talk.

"Congratulations." Usually I would have to shout but I stood close to his ear. He shuddered.

"Thanks." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer.

"You know, you should give a speech. I'm sure the girls would love it."

"Why not James? He's Captain." I turned his head towards the corner where James had pinned a skinny brunet against the wall.

"That's why." My lips brushed his ear and I dipped my head to rest in the crook of his neck. I muttered a spell that would put a truth field around him. I just wanted this to be over. I had to do my part for this Phase and then I could be done. Lily would be over by James in a second planting the same spell I had just put on Sirius, on James. Then she would persuade him to save Sirius from his embarrassment thus propelling him into his own.

Because when Sirius went to give his speech he would started verbally spewing things about himself that he didn't necessarily want people to know and he wouldn't be able to stop until James took over. Then Remus, then Peter. Then we would go up there and save their sorry butts and make them trust us even more.

Pretty isn't everything.

I kept urging him to give a speech and talk to people. Some of the girls were starting to glare at me. I excused myself as soon as I got him to go up there. The girls would have to finish this without me.

I feel bloated. _Fat. _I made it to the bathroom and into a stall before I threw up everything I had just eaten. I'm shaking and pale. Not at all the girl that had just been dancing with Sirius. I flushed the toilet, wiped my mouth, and washed my hands. Behind me in the mirror I could see three girls walk in.

"I thought we told you to stay away from Sirius. He's _mine. _Everyone else knows that. Their all putting in good word for me when he dumps them, but you won't do that, slut. You just want his body, but I would get him to be faithful. He would love me. Not you. You don't know anything!" And with that she slapped me. Hard. Her nails sliced my cheek and it started to swell. "Stay away from him."

They left and I slumped down and started to cry. I deserve this, though. If I wasn't so fat I would fit in. Maybe they would even like me.

Oh, why would they ever like me? Even if I _was _skinny they wouldn't like me. I'm just disgusting. The way I hang on Sirius just for this stupid thing! They're right.

I pulled myself up off the ground and stumbled around the castle until I found myself in the Room of Requirement. There's a bed in the middle of the room and a white nightgown with long sleeves and lace. I put it on. I'm already getting thinner and it's too big. I smile to myself. So pretty and thin. Thin and pretty. So pretty. Thin, thin. So pretty and thin, thin, thin. I fall onto the bed on top of the covers and fall asleep.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

"Sirius. Sirius! Wake _up, _Sirius!"

"What? Lily? Lily, what time is it?" I glance at the clock. "Merlin's beard, Lily Evans it is only seven-thirty in the morning, it's Saturday, and I am seriously hung over! This had better be _bloody _important!" James and Remus are stirring. Peter fell asleep on the couch in the common last night and he's still down there.

"It is. Dia's missing. We can't find her and her bed's still made. She didn't come back last night and she isn't in the common room. She left the party right before you made your, erm, _speech, _and now she's gone. Sirius, I don't know what to do and you were the last person she was with at the party!" Lily burst into tears and the other boys woke up immediately. My heart nearly stopped. I saw the looks the other girls were giving her and now… She's so sweet and beautiful and funny, and just… Dia. And Dia is perfect. I've had a crush on her for the past year. That's why we stopped pranking her and her friends. That's why I've never flirted with her or asked her out. She'd say no and I'd be bad for her anyway.

"It'll be okay, Lily. We'll find her." James looked bewildered.

"What's wrong with Evans?" Remus pulled him aside and clued James in. It's too early for this, but it's also Dia. _Dia._

"I think I may know where she is." Remus had finished explaining things to James and put a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Where?" Lily was hiccupping so I asked the obvious question for her.

"The Room of Requirement. I checked the map and she isn't on there but she can't have left the castle, she isn't stupid enough to do that in the middle of the night during a war with Death Eaters in training on the grounds."

"Well, let's go get her and put poor Evans to rest, then!" James was obviously going to go out of his mind if Lily kept crying like this. She flung herself at him, sobbing into his chest. It looked like he couldn't decide if he should be happy that she was in his arms or devastated that she was crying like this. It ended up being a mixture of both. I'm a little bit terrified of him right now.

I'm in a pair of boxers and an undershirt so I just pull on a pair of pants. Remus grabs his dressing gown and puts in on over his t-shirt and pajama pants. James is wearing pajama pants but can't manage to get a shirt on with Lily out of her mind and sobbing her pretty little heart out on his chest. He brings one with him, though. We all pile out of the portrait hole leaving Wormtail snoring on the couch as I chug a hangover potion. Surprisingly, none of the other boys drank as much, although none of them spilled as many of their dirty secrets. I don't think that they have as many.

Remus led us down the corridors, twisting and turning until we got to the Room of Requirement. I don't remember much about getting there. I was kind of in a daze. Sure enough, there was the big wooden door, but it was locked. Probably because it knew she needed privacy.

"Alohamora!" Remus sounded a little uneasy.

"Moony, what's wrong?" James was still awkwardly patting Lily's back and making quiet shushing sounds. I have never seen him act like this before.

"It's not supposed to be locked. She must have been really mentally overpowering to get it to lock. Why she needed privacy so badly… it can't be good, I can tell you that." My heart leapt into my throat as I thought about what could have possibly happened to her. The door creaked open slowly to a dark room. I could vaguely make out some candles.

I managed to croak out "Incendio" and the candles all flickered to life.

I let out a slight gasp.

Dia lay on a black bed in a white night-gown, her hair fanned out around her, the gold still peeking out from its hiding places woven into her darkly shining hair. The nightgown has no straps and lace twisting and climbing around her frail form. The nightgown really is a gown. It's long and smooth and her toes just peek out from underneath it.

"She's so… pale. And thin. Looks like she really needed this sleep." I walked over and shook her slightly by the shoulder. She stirred and turned over to reveal a huge black and purple bruise on her cheek and her eye swollen shut. There are five thin, curved cuts rimming it that look like they might be slightly infected. Her eyes flutter open and widen in shock at seeing me. The others haven't seen her face yet. I'm not sure I want to show them. Partly because I don't want Lily to pass out from distress, but partly because _I _want to help her. _I _want to make her better. I want her to be _mine._

"Sirius? What are you doing in here? Why is Lily crying? Is the party over?"

"Dia, it's been over for four and a half hours. It's seven thirty _the next _morning. What happened to your face?" She grimaced when I brushed her hair back from her cheek.

"It's nothing. I fell. It just hurts."

"You're lying." She turned away. "Dia, I want you to tell me what happened – what _really happened. _That mark on your cheek is in the shape of a handprint."

"My fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't… But I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to, but it's all my fault. If only I –" She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, then groaned because she hit the bruise. She muttered a healing spell and touched the tip of her wand to right underneath her eye and the swelling went down, her eye-opening. She murmured another spell to put a glamour over it.

"Why did you…?"

"Lily. I'm okay." Lily ran over and tackled her. Dia winced as something hit her cheek but didn't let Lily notice.

"You weren't there and your bed was made and no one else was awake so I got Sirius because he was the last person you were with at the party and he didn't know either and Remus figured out that you're in here with the map and then the door was _locked _and it's not supposed to be and Remus said that you must have been really mentally overwhelming to do that and _oh Merlin's beard I've been crying hysterically in James Potter's chest while he wasn't wearing a shirt for the last half hour!_" Dia giggled and Lily glared at her. After a while of just staring each other down, Lily broke and they both started giggling, and then full on laughing. They haven't stopped yet. It's been five minutes.

"You know, as many girls as I 'go out' with, I still just don't understand them at _all_." Moony and Prongs just shrugged.

After about two more minutes their giggles petered out and after Dia gathered up her clothes and shoes from the floor we all walked out. The others were walking back Gryffindor Tower and James was finally pulling on his shirt. I pulled Dia aside.

"Sirius, I just want to get dressed."

"Why would you want to do that? That nightgown does wonders for your figure." I smirked and she hit my arm.

"Sirius!"

"Right! Fine. Dia, if you're not going to tell me what happened at least promise me that you'll have Pomfrey fix you up. Whoever carved out your cheek like that needs to clean underneath their nails. It looked infected." I traced around where I know it is. Her breath caught and the glamour flickered. I cringed at the little bit that I could see.

"Sirius –"

"Dia Anderson promise me."

"Okay. Just let me get dressed first."


	4. AN

**"This is an amazing story and incredibly well-written. This is one of the few stories that so far has absolute no plot-holes whatsoever, and whose main character is not a Mary-Sue.**

**I am very interested in Dia's character and can't wait to see how she will develop. I also like her hate-hate relationship with the Marauders and look forward to her and Sirius' relationship developing.**

**Call me odd (which I most likely am), but I like the fact that this story took a dark turn. Stories shouldn't be all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns. They should have a dark element to them, even in it is difficult to define. I especially like this story because I used to be anorexic and still battle it, and it makes me feel good to know that other people -even if they're fictional- deal with the same things I do/did.**

**I believe that this will become one of the great Marauder-OC stories that people love reading, as in my eyes, it already is.**

**Can't wait for the next update, and Merry Late Christmas and Happy Early New Year!"**

**ArticWinter: First of all, thank you so much for your review, it makes me feel really good! Second, hang in there because you matter what anyone tells you, you are beautiful. Fight for yourself and the people around you. Even though I have never met you, I know that you are a beautiful, wonderful person. Stay strong! Third, I have never gone through what you have gone through, and I know that I never want to, but you are an inspiration to me. Anyone that can go through that and make it out alive is an incredible person. You must struggle a lot.**

**Now let me finish what I wanted to say.**

**Anorexia is real. It's not fun, or happy, or good. The people that have it are going to be secretive. I have never had it, I don't know anyone who has, but I do know the basics and I can go off of that.**

**I want this story to be realistic. I'm sure that we have all met someone that is beautiful but doesn't see it. Hogwarts has always been this fantastical place with a only a few bumps in the road. That's because we have always been following Harry, Ron and Hermoine - our favorite Golden Trio. Yes, there was bullying, but Harry experienced a certain kind of bullying. Quite frankly, that wasn't the worst it could have been.**

**I want to show the underbelly of Hogwarts. That even a place like that has dark secrets that can't be defeated with the Sword of Gryffindor. Realistic. A ****_real school._**

**Thanks for listening to my little rant/ speech. This will be my good deed for the day - bringing awareness.**

**If you read this, instead of or as part of your review say something to give people with anorexia strength, whether it's directly to ArticWinter or to everyone.**

**-A. Leanne**

**Stay Beautiful 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I haven't posted for a while. I'm spoiling you guys too much so I set a reminder. I'll post another chapter every Friday, which hopefully won't be too hard since I've started creating a backlog of chapters.**

**I hope you guys like this one, it took me a little while to finish. Again, kind of dark, but it'll get lighter again in the next few chapters.**

**... Wait. Again? Never mind. It'll ****_get _****light, for once.**

**Anywho! Review, favorite, follow, tell your friends, and check out my ****_new _****story, I Just Have One, a Sherlock fic. The chapters start out short because it's from a while ago, only one or two thousand words instead of three, but they're getting longer. That I post a new chapter for every Sunday.**

**Per usual, as much I detest it, I do not own Harry Potter or the rest of the God of Writing's, JK Rowling, characters. I only own my OCs and the plot. I try to stick as close as possible to the real timeline, however, Lucius Malfoy would normally be in sixth year in the Marauder and Company's first year. I think I'm going to bring him back in the next few chapters, we'll see.**

**For now, though, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dia's POV_

I most definitely did _not _go to Madame Pomfrey. Part of it was that I didn't want the girls to see me. Pride? Maybe. Terror? Oh, yes. I don't even know their names, but they scare the crap out of me. Another part of it is that I don't want anyone asking questions. I have been avoiding eating as much as possible, only eating what I need to, to keep people from asking questions, and a lot of that ends up coming up again as soon as I can get alone. Even though I've been losing weight as quick as a snitch, I'm still fat.

We've been pranking the boys, yes, but I haven't been able to focus on the planning so they aren't as good as they used to be.

Right now I'm sitting on the toilet and hiding from people. Remus just told Marlene and Jay that Ancient Runes is my best subject and that I've never needed to study. They're worried.

"Dia? Dia, where are you?" It's Lily. I hear three girls in here with me. I pull my feet up on the toilet and draw them to my chest.

"Hey, is there anyone else in there?" Peter.

"No, just us. And Dia, of course. Remus, could you check the map again?"

"She's in here." I feel cold all over, and then suddenly warm, then cold again. My vision flickers. I wave my wand, praying that I've practiced enough for the spell to work without me saying anything. It did. The locks on all of the stall doors slid shut.

"Evans, we're coming in!" I look at my arms. My fat arms. Covered in bruises from where the girls have hit me. I've been sliding down this destructive path for a while. It's December first. If I can just make to the holidays I can spend my days alone in my room away from my already completely oblivious pureblood parents. Hopefully they'll be too busy planning their annual Christmas party to notice that I'm not eating. I spend most of my time in my room anyway.

I'm so close to a free fall off a cliff where the path to completely and utterly devastating self-destruction ends. I wave my wand so that a glamour makes them look as normal as they can possibly get. I can't change their thickness.

_Fat. Fat. So fat. Fat. Fat. What will they think when they see me? So fat, fat, fat._

"Dia? Come on out? We're just worried about you." I again remain silent as I wave my wand and words appear above their heads out of nowhere.

"Everybody but Lily please leave. Okay guys, let's go." James. Oh, they're _all_ here.

"Thanks. It's her handwriting, but it's shaky. That was the first spell she mastered voicelessly, it should look a lot better than that. I'm worried, but I think I know what it's about." I felt them all leave. "Come on out, Dia. And take off any glamours you've casted. There's enough that I can _feel _the magic." I put my feet down and unlock all the stall doors, then lock the door to the corridor. I hear the others outside. Their even more nervous now. I peek outside of my stall. It's just Lily. I take off the glamours and step out so that she can see me. My arms are wrapped around me and I'm shaking. Everyone just finished dinner and thankfully, I finished puking before they all got here. People are swarming the corridors and they're whispering about all of them sitting outside the bathroom, but they don't question the Marauders. That's not how it works.

Lily gasps.

"Hi." I stare at my feet. _Hi? That's it? Stupid. Stupid and fat. Fat and stupid._

"Dia! What happened?" She's rushing over and I automatically cringe away from her.

"Do you remember when you confronted me about those girls? Told me not to do anything? I didn't have to do anything. They did. Every time I'm near him, even when Slughorn assigned us as partners and I couldn't do anything about it. It's all my fault. My fault. Just for being near him. All my fault, Lily. I should have stayed away from him, she thinks I'm in love with him, says I'm a slut, says that he's her's. Says that she could make him love her, says that I'm nothing compared to her. Says that all of those girls he goes out with are working for her and that he'll be all her's."

"Dia, what have they done?"

"I wouldn't blame him if he did love her. She's beautiful and smart and talented. Completely his type, too. Tall, blond, chest out to her desk and legs up to the moon. Big blue eyes."

"Dia, there are a bunch of girls that look like that. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know their names." I'm whispering now, and tears spring to my eyes. "Her and her cronies."

"Can you describe the other girls, please?"

"Black hair, blue eyes, dark skin. Dark, dark, just like her soul. Even taller than the blond one. The other one's short and pale with small brown eyes, 'cause they're always narrowed, and strawberry blond hair with one blue streak, one green streak. They always find me."

"Okay, Dia. It'll be okay. We'll tell –"

"No! No. Don't tell anyone. I'll go home for Christmas and I'll be fine. I'll heal and I'll learn some simple blocking and disillusionment spells. I'll be fine. You're good at healing spells, do you think you get rid of some of these?"

"Okay. I'll fix you up as best as I can, but the others are coming back in so we can talk about keeping you safe until the holidays. Oh, and before I do…"

"What?"

"I don't think she's his type. James told me he's had a crush on a girl since the beginning of fifth year. She doesn't look anything _like_ Blondie." She walks over to the door and lets them back in. Tracey, and Jay, and Marlene, and James, and Sirius, and Remus, and Peter. And I'm standing here. My arms crossed over my chest, tears running down my face, every glamour except for the one on my cheek. It's getting worse. No one's seen it since Sirius did a month and a half ago. No one except for me.

"Dia!" Tracey.

"Oh my God." Peter.

"Merlin's beard, Dia!" James.

"Dia! What happened?" Jay.

"Oh, no." Remus.

Marlene burst into tears.

Sirius just wrapped me in his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

"I know who did it, but she doesn't want to me say anything, and for now I'm going to honor that, but if it gets any worse I will scream to the world exactly what has been going on for the past –" She turned and looked at me.

"Almost two months." My voice is quiet. I turn and bury my face in Sirius' shirt again.

"Dia… Look at me." Sirius put two fingers under my chin and pushed up slightly until my eyes locked with his. "Were these the same girls that…" He brushes my cheek with his fingers and I flinch.

"Mm-hm."

"Dia, did you actually go to see Pomfrey?"

"I'm fine."

"Dia!"

"I'm _fine_, Sirius." He stares at me for another few seconds and then lets me go.

Everyone else watches us and then looks to Lily for further instructions.

"Okay. What we need to do is just keep an eye on her… Constantly. We can't let these girls get near her." Lily, as always, takes charge. And I'm grateful for that.

"How are we supposed to know who to keep her away from if you guys won't tell us?" Lily runs an exasperated hand through her hair.

"I don't know. Maybe, eventually, Dia will tell you guys on her own, but I don't know. I really don't know. Just try your best."

They all agree and walk out of the bathroom. Thankfully, everyone had already gone back to their common rooms. Gryffindors in Gryffindor tower, Ravenclaws in Ravenclaw tower, Slytherins in the dungeons, and Hufflepuffs in Hufflepuff Basement behind the vinegar barrels in the kitchen.

I stay behind in the bathroom. Sirius sees me and stays as well.

"Dia…Who did it? Why won't you tell us?"  
"They're Slytherin sixth years. Lily said… Their names are… Sirius, I can't…"

"I know. It's okay."

"Sirius, you have to promise me that you won't say anything."

"Like you promised me?"

"Sirius, please?" I must sound really broken, because –

"I promise."

"Thank you." My arms are wrapped around his neck and his hands are on my waist. He leans in.

"Dia, whatever they say… it's not true. Don't listen to them. I don't know what they say, I don't know what they claim you have done, but they're wrong. To do this to another person is sick. I still can't believe that they – whoever they are…" He rests his head on my shoulder. If they saw me – us – like this they might murder me in my sleep.

"Sirius… I really gotta go. I have a lot to do. Hiding from you guys takes up a lot of time." I pull away from him.

"Dia, show me your cheek. No glamour. If you're not going to Pomfrey I want to at least make sure you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. You're going to have enough to worry about for yourself if I know these girls. Anyway, my dorm-mates and I have some work to do." I walk out and vaguely hear him a few feet behind me.

"Password?"

"Bumba wumba." I'm tired. I don't want to have to think about anything. I got most of my homework done during lunch and the rest of it during my free period at the end of the day. All that's left is the next phase, then I can go to sleep.

"Lily, Jay! Grab the others, we have planning to do!" They grab their stuff and we all run up to our dorm.

"Alright, ladies… What's the plan?" We all sit on our beds as Jay takes charge, per usual. I think that she was burned the worst. Sirius asked her out in the beginning of fifth year and they went out for three weeks. He told her he loved her and she believed him. He said that she was special, that she was different. She walked in on him two days later, at their planned time and place, kissing her former best friend who is a year younger than us.

"Jay, I'm dedicating this one to you." I pull out a vial of rose-colored liquid. "Amortentia perfume. I sneaked some today after potions. Dab a little on, hang around the Marauders, see if we can get their current girlfriends to dump them. What do you say, girls?" They all nod in agreement_. Seems like the whole incident in the bathroom has been forgotten. Good. I don't want to think about that._

"So… All we need to do is stay next to one of them whenever we can, make sure their girlfriends see and dump them?"

"Preferably somewhere public. Like… The Great Hall during dinner. Maybe we can convince them to dump something on them. Should be fun."

"Sounds like a plan!" Lily and Tracey both turned over to go to sleep, but Jay and Marlene look at me like they think I might break. _Here goes. _I waved my hand and their hangings moved like a breeze ran through them. _Concentrate… _I waved my hand again and their hangings close around them. I pull my knees to my chest.

_ I can't stay in here. I can't sleep in the Common Room, especially not if I'm just wearing an over-sized Harpies t-shirt. Maybe… the boys?_

I climb out of my bed and make my way to the boys' dorm. I can't believe I'm doing this. I know that I can't stay with the girls, their pitying looks will drive me insane, and there's no way that I can stay in the Common Room, my pajamas aren't concealing enough, but the boys? I guess they're my only other option, but if I have to, I'll sneak into the Room of Requirement every night. If a single one of them looks at me like I can't take care of myself, I'll scream.

James is the only one still awake.

"James?" He looks up, a little startled.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stay in my dorm. They keep looking at me like I'm going to shatter at any second. Like they need to be extra careful around me. I can't sleep in there. Can I stay in here? Just for a couple days, until things go back to normal?"

"Of course. Come here." He holds out his arms and I curl up next to him.

"Thank you." I wave my hand and one of the pillows that Peter is hoarding floats over.

"Dia… was that wandless? _And _voiceless?"

"Yeah. My parents have always expected that I would be the best, bring some honor to our name. We're pureblood, but we don't have much to show for it. They love me, but they don't pay a lot of attention to me, so I try really hard and make them proud. When I was eight they brought in a private tutor to teach me Occlumency. I'm just used to it by now. So… I've been practicing wandless, voiceless magic, et cetera."

"Wow. I guess I'm just so used to my parents being really lenient I haven't really thought about that stuff. Now go to sleep! You've earned it." He took his glasses off and lay down. I put my newly acquired pillow on his stomach and curled up. He might be one of the Marauders, but… it's kind of nice to have him as a sort of friend.


	6. AN Part Two

**A/N Alright. I have a problem. My computer says that my USB is malfunctioning and it can't connect to it. Guess where my fanfiction is. So... maybe I'm going to start backing things up to GoogleDocs? Now I have to see if it works anywhere ****_else. _****If you guys have any ideas as to how I can fix this please, please, ****_please _****let me know! I know I promised a chapter for I Just Have One, so I'm going to try my hardest to get this fixed before today is over, but it might take a little while.**

**Sorry, guys! It's frustrating when someone constantly makes excuses for not posting, but I really hope you all see this as a legitimate excuse.**

**- A. Leanne**


	7. Update

I am SOOOOO sorry this is taking so long, but after trying and trying to fix my stupid USB I gave up, so I copy and pasted all the chapters I have posted on here, but I didn't post nearly everything I had, so now I'm trying to retype everything, but I am _not _having the best time of it, so bear with me! I will try to have a new chapter up for both Dia de los Merodeadores and I Just Have One by Monday. If I don't feel free to yell at me on Tuesday.

Thank you for not unfollowing me and/or my stories, I realize how annoying this is. It's been a couple weeks, but if it makes you feel any better, i get to rethink everything and now the chapters will be even better than before! And, you know, I have to muddle my way through this, so you can at least laugh at me.

- A. Leanne


End file.
